


Moth Week

by fannishliss



Series: Bucky and Steve: Relaxation Figures [20]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action Figures, M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 05:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve celebrates Moth Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moth Week

"I heard on [Science Friday](http://www.sciencefriday.com/) that this is [Moth Week](http://nationalmothweek.org/),"  Steve says.  "You should put on your wings too."  
"Mine are not moth wings," Bucky says.  
"Oh, are they butterfly wings?" Steve says.  
"Nope."  
"What are they then?"  
"Fairy."  
"I shoulda known...."  
...  
"Your wings are really pretty, Steve.  What kind of moth are they?"  
"Cecropia."  
"Now you need little feathery antennae..."  
"Don't push it."


End file.
